Four Simple Words
by Ablissad
Summary: Sometimes, just knowing wasn't enough. One-shot Sarah/Kaim


Disclaimer: I still don't own Lost Odyssey, nothing changed in a few minutes

A/N: If you read at the edge and feared for the universe's safety because Kaim smiled, you really shouldn't read this number. It's a heck of a lot worse. Kaim actually gives a _speech_. And he's constantly thinking romantic type thoughts. But I think for Kaim being romantic I did okay.

Sarah walked next to Kaim as she always did. He didn't need to take her hand in hers to let her know how he felt; he didn't need to drape his arm over her shoulders so that she would know. Sarah didn't need to let him to show that she felt the same way. All they needed was to know the other was near them. To know that they were safe. And to know that they could do such things as hold hands, but it was unnecessary.

Now they were almost to the next town that they would cross on their endless journey to nowhere. At least, they were headed nowhere for the time being. Soon enough, one of them would surely have a small mission or task to complete. Maybe. But until then, just knowing that the other would walk beside them no matter what the case, that was enough to give their life meaning. To know that they meant something to someone else.

They would probably stop in this town. They would probably spend the night. After which they would probably walk on to wherever one of them longed to go. Then, they would probably be gone to probably stop by this town however many years later as they headed back to somewhere. The uncertainty was normal now that there were no wars Kaim had been called to, no places that Sarah oh so desperately wanted to see, to research.

But Kaim did know where he would take Sarah, eventually. It might be a few years from now that he finally got around to it, maybe just a few days. But he would take her there. Someday. He would take her back to Tosca. Kaim would take her to Tosca for one simple reason; it was her favorite place. And he wanted that to be the place that after twenty years, he would ask her to marry him.

They'd never talked about it, but it was in the back of their heads. The thought that if it ever happened for them, marriage, then it would be forever. That there would never be an 'easy way out' if they hit rocky ground. Kaim had turned it over and over in his head endlessly. It was the only thought he could focus on these days.

During his journey, he had begun to fear that he had become so used to endings that when he found something without an ending, it _scared _him. Now that he was here, he found this to be true. Now that he'd found a person for which his feelings would never die, he was frightened. Frightened because he would be admitting to himself that he'd fallen in love with something forever. Admitting that even he was vulnerable. But as much as the thought of admitting that he had in fact let himself fall in love scared him, he'd still admit it. Because to see the way she smiled when he asked her, to see how her eyes glistened with tears, the way she could barely say yes; (And he knew she would say yes) would all be worth these foreign feelings.

It was late. Sarah had already fallen asleep. Kaim couldn't drift off into the warm comfort of sleep. Not tonight. He swung his legs over the side of the bed they were sharing, careful not to disturb Sarah as he moved. He didn't want to wake her, not because of his anxiety. Anxiety. He was anxious for the first time unless the feeling was buried too deeply under all his baggage for him to remember.

He reached into the back pocket of his pants that laid on the floor, where he'd been keeping the ring he was planning to give to her. He knew what was inside the little black box. A simple oval shaped diamond with a gold band. Though he knew what was inside the black box, he had to open it. It was nothing fancy, but it sparkled just the way Sarah's eyes did only when she looked at him. Kaim loved how that sparkle was reserved just for him. He smiled as he stared down at the ring. Even though he knew that if they were really to live forever, the ring would lose its sparkle very soon in their endless lives. And any wedding ring either of them were to place on their hands would tarnish soon enough. But the age-old semblance of the rings would mean just as much to Sarah.

He slipped the ring back into the back pocket of his pants before glancing towards Sarah who still lay asleep. He smiled as he stared down at her, enjoying the way her skin shone healthily where as her glasses usually covered most of her face. He gently brushed her red hair away from her face and softly breathed six words into her ear;

"Someday, I'll ask you, I promise." He murmured, it paining him that he didn't have the courage to ask her, to ask her now.

She exhaled contentedly, and Kaim imagined that she understood him.

--

"Kaim, where are we going?" Sarah asked, staying by Kaim's side as he walked on.

He glanced at her reading the curiosity in her expression. "Tosca." He answered simply walking towards Sarah's favorite place in the town.

Sarah smiled at Kaim, thanking him silently for taking her to this place, knowing that he only showed his softer side to her. A privilege he'd only given to her. And she felt honored to be the only one he held so close to his heart.

As soon as the two reached the Northern Cape, Kaim turned to her.

"Close your eyes." He said gently.

"What?" she questioned, obviously taken aback.

Kaim thought for a moment, caught between saying; "Please," or, "It's a surprise." One would make him beg, and the other would get Sarah thinking he had gone insane.

"It's a surprise." Kaim was never going to beg.

Sarah looked away, looking over the edge of the cliff. "You won't let me fall?" she questioned, closing her eyes as she said so.

"Never." He informed her, taking her arms in his, holding her body close.

Sarah smiled as he carefully guided her to the edge of the cliff, making sure not to step on Sarah's precious flowers. She took a deep breath as he let go of her so her could stand in front of her. He held her hand in his, so she'd know he was still there. She loosened her muscles, the tension falling away.

As degrading as it was, and how he swore he would never do it in front of Sarah; he kneeled. He owed it to her, the perfect memory that she'd have with her forever. He took the small black box out and removed the ring. He held it between his index finger and his thumb, staring at it for endless minutes, trying to get up the courage to say something. Anything. He wanted this, even if forever never ended. He could spend it with Sarah. He _would _spend it with Sarah.

"Sarah.," he began, taking a deep breath. "Forever is longer than either of us thought it would be, and I thought there was no reason for any of it. Then you… I met you again and I realized I didn't need a meaning anymore. I just needed you." He said, letting down any barriers he had built up over the centuries for this memory.

Letting down his barriers for Sarah.

"Open your eyes."

She did so almost before he finished saying the words. She stopped breathing if only for a moment when she saw him. She'd never even seen him on his knees much less kneeling. And for her. Just as he'd pictured her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Sarah," he murmured, holding her hand in his. "Will you marry me?" the words he feared he would never say to Sarah fell off of his lips before he could think. And he was glad he didn't.

At a loss for words she nodded vigorously, finally finding her voice, "Yes Kaim… yes." She whispered, feeling as if she talked too loudly she'd wake up.

Kaim stood up, slipping the ring onto her finger. His eyes were beginning to swell with tears and he didn't bother hiding them from Sarah anymore. Sarah held onto his hand, keeping him close to her. She couldn't let him go. Not yet. She stared up into his eyes, letting him put his arms around her waist as he did so rarely. His lips bent down to meet hers and two tears finally escaped from her eyes. They stood there, embracing each other until Sarah had finally wiped all signs of tears from her eyes, and Kaim had begun to repair the emotional barriers he had let down.

They stood there for hours, enjoying the warmth of the other close to them because every once in awhile, just knowing that they loved each other, wasn't enough.

A/N: Is the universe still there? Thought so. Even though Kaim didn't say that many words in the first five hours of the game, I think this was okay, at least to satisfy anyone's need for LO fanfiction until more people start writing. Don't worry; romance isn't all I can do. I'll whip out some good humor and friendship stuff soon. I think I might have gone a little too far with having Kaim's eyes swell up. And the memory line almost killed me because a few decades later they lose this memory. So sad.


End file.
